


Special Servant

by WrC



Series: HiJack Week 2014 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Egypt, Gay, M/M, Master/Servant, Pharaoh/Servant, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is the pharaoh and Jack is his most trusted servant and friend… and his lover ;) How did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HiJack week 2014, day 2: pharaoh and servant.
> 
> And gracious god I suck at coming up with titles -.-; Also, I must apologize for the formatting. That's how I write in Word, with the tabs and all. It never works well when converted to web-thingies, I'm working on that ._. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy~
> 
> -J.

The moonlight filtered through the thin curtains, illuminating the teen’s bare skin. Hiccup lay awake, admiring the beauty besides him. Gently, his fingertips trailed across exposed skin from shoulder all the way to his hipbone. Hiccup had admired this clear skin from day one. Pale servants were very unusual; he’d never seen one before Jack, in fact.

                He’d met him on the first day of his reign….

_A couple of kids burst into the throne room right in the middle of Hiccup’s first council session. They run around screaming and laughing, playing a game only they know the rules to, if there are any rules to begin with. A roar sounding much older than the yells of little children resounds and a pale teen in white servant clothes barges in. Rahnam’s face turns purple with anger._

_“SHOW YOUR RESPECT TO YOUR PHARAOH YOU INSOLENT BRATS!” All laughter dies instantly and the children freeze in place. They don’t bow, they don’t blink, and they don’t breathe. The white-haired boy’s roar is last to die out, adding a little comical effect. “AND YOU, JACK! YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW! I’LL-“ The pharaoh raises a hand, but the adviser keeps rambling how sorry he’ll punish Jack himself and how sorry he is for the behaviour of the children and what a disgrace this all is. Hiccup isn’t mad at all though. In fact, our pharaoh is doing his best not to laugh._

_“Don’t make me tell you to shut up, Advisor Rahman.” The man falls silent now, probably worried what Hiccup would do to him for this display of insolence. “Children, go play somewhere else. This is a room for working, not games of tag. Don’t let the advisors catch you again.” The hint of a smile plays on Hiccup’s lips and the children hurry off. When the teen tries to follow, he adds: “Not you. Who are you?”_

_“I’m Jack, you Highness.” He bows deeply. “Please accept my apologies for the disturbance, I wasn’t aware that you had arrived. Had someone told me…” He glares at Rahman. “… I would have come to pay my respect.” Rahman bristles at the insult. Hiccup, on the other hand, is thrilled. It’s highly unusual that a servant talks back, let alone to the pharaoh himself. It’s refreshing. Also, his skin is strangely pale compared to natives to the country. He and that bold tongue of his are still alive, so he isn’t just a slave either. The young man intrigues Hiccup._

_“You are forgiven.”_

_“Don’t worry about him, your Highness, he will be dealt with, I assure you”, Rahman interrupted again. “This will be the last time he-“_

_“I said, he is forgiven.” Hiccup gave the advisor a stern look and the man shrunk away visibly._

_At the end of his first day, Hiccup summoned Jack to his private chambers. When he saw he’d been whipped anyway, the pharaoh was furious. It was unwise to go about whipping advisors, so Rahman was punished in more subtle but nonetheless very unpleasant ways. Hiccup made sure of that. Jack was taken care of by the royal healer and even spent the night in his master’s bed. When he asked why, Hiccup didn’t answer. It was only a matter of time before Jack was not only his personal servant, but also his best and most trusted friend._

Jack stirred slightly and Hiccup’s hand halted just at the edge of the silk that covered the servant’s lower half. He didn’t want to wake him, so the young pharaoh got up and left for the balcony. It was a hot, humid night. Unlike out in the desert, where temperatures dropped harshly during the night, heat lingered in the green Nile-region.  That, and the endless worries that nagged at him were doing a great job at depriving him from sleep. He observed the quiet palace gardens, the shimmering pools of water, and the city beyond. The city looked at peace now, but that was far from the truth. The same heathens that murdered the late pharaoh were still out there, most likely plotting Hiccup’s early demise. A most unsettling thought.

                Two cool hands slipped around him. Jack hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck.

                “Can’t sleep again?” Hiccup nodded. “Watch out, or some advisor might try to send a courtesan again”, Jack teased.

                “Ha ha, very funny. That happened only once.”

                “I’m pretty sure that’s because everyone knows you only like men.” Jack kissed his master’s neck to emphasize his point.

                “And who do I have to thank for that?” Hiccup’s tone was thick with sarcasm, but he had to admit it was a bit funny. The way Jack had handled that woman was so typically… Jack.  It had been a night just like this one. Too much heat, too many worries…

_Jack coughs politely to draw his master’s attention._

_“There is a…” He eyes the whore that was standing next to him. “… visitor.”_

_“Advisor Rahnam sends his regards, Your Highness”. Hiccup has to admit, the advisor has good taste (if one can call it ‘good taste’ to send a courtesan to impress the pharaoh). The woman is truly beautiful: only slightly tan skin, full hips, lush lips, and a set of breasts any woman would be jealous of._   _And she’s wearing nothing at all. It makes Hiccup rather… uncomfortable._

_“Shall I send for wine, Master?”, Jack offeres. He wasn’t going himself; he couldn’t leave his master alone in this awkward situation._

_Hiccup says nothing, but his servant sends for it anyway. It might be needed later. The presence of this woman doesn’t seem very… wanted. She’s right in front of the brown-haired teen now. She tries to touch his check in a sensual fashion, but he flinches. When she tries to put his hand on her breast, whispering naughty things, undoubtingly, he pulls back quickly and backs up until he finds the railing at his back. The whore’s having trouble to keep herself from laughing.  Jack has to do something, and quick._

_So he decides to be bold, as always. A good servant knows how to read his master and act accordingly. So he walks up, grabs the woman by the arm and drags her to the door. He ignores her offended sounds until they are out of hearing range._

_“What do you think you-“_

_“Zip it, miss. Frankly, my master doesn’t want you. So I’ll just pay you some more, and you’ll leave, tell your master a pretty story and don’t bother him again.” When she’s about to object, he gives a menacing look and adds: “You don’t want to make the Pharaoh angry, do you? You know what angry pharaoh’s tend to do?” He motions with his finger across his neck. That gets her going all right. When he turns around, Hiccup’s right there. His face is somewhere between utterly amused and completely incredulous. Without saying anything else, Jack presents the flagon of wine he’d called for earlier._

_“Your favourite. I also had them prepare a bath.” His master looks at him a bit confused. Then, he starts to laugh so hard he almost falls over._

_“You handled that so smoothly! You really are one of a kind!” He wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes. “I’ll have that bath now.”_

                 _Hiccup undresses quickly and slips in the only slightly warm water while Jack takes care of his clothes. The servant quickly returns with the wine._

_“How do you always anticipate what I need?”_

_“Well… that woman was obviously meant to arouse and pleasure you. Only you looked very uncomfortable and not at all aroused, so I doubt you enjoyed it.” Hiccup blushes. He never told anyone he only likes men; it shames him a bit. At the sound of clothes falling on the floor, he looks up. Jack is standing right next to him as naked as the day he was born. Immediately, Jack succeeds where the courtesan failed. Hiccup blushes a deep red and tries to hide his excitement, but it’s too late. Encouraged, Jack slips into the water with his master._

_“I see you like me a lot better than that whore”, Jack whispers. When Hiccup objects, the white-haired servant kisses him. For a moment the pharaoh loses himself in the kiss… but then he pushes his friend away._

_“I don’t want to turn you into a sex slave. You are my friend. I will not abuse my power to make you have sex with me.”_

_Jack seems taken aback. “Don’t be stupid.” Never before had someone called Hiccup stupid. “Don’t think for a moment that you could_ make _me have sex with you because you are the pharaoh.” He realizes just how insolent his tone is and quickly adds: “I want this as much as you do… I love you…”_

“I prepared a bath for you. You’ll feel better afterwards.” Hiccup smiled. Jack knew him too well.

                Little later, cool water engulfed the pharaoh and he sighed with relief. His friend and lover slid in besides him. “I’ll make this even more relaxing”, he whispered in Hiccups ear. He straddled his master and tenderly kissed him. Their members quickly came to life in his hands. Hiccup gave a soft moan and stroked his lover’s back, feeling the old scars that the whip had left.

                “I love you, Jack.”

Water was splashing loudly and moans and groans were added to the cacophony that filled the royal bathing chambers. Jack was bending over on the edge of the pool and Hiccup was fucking him like his life depended on it. With a loud groan, he finished inside his lover. He then expertly brought his servant to a well-deserved climax with his mouth. When they were done and everything was silent again, Hiccup heard the sound of hurried footsteps, going away from them.

                “Don’t worry, those are on the other end of the bathing quarters”, Jack assured his brown-haired friend. “They didn’t see anything.”

                “Wait… you can hear things from the other end of the bathhouse?! Sound travels  _that_  well in here?! The whole palace must have heard us just now!!”

                Jack seemed unimpressed and shrugged. “They probably knew already.  _I_  am known to be gay, after all.”

                “You’re lucky you’re so sexy, Jack.”

                “Love you too.”


End file.
